My Brand of Heroin
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS pour le concours du forum DAL. Du sexe au boulot ça vous dit ?
1. Chapter 1

**Sex on the phone contest**

**Titre : My Brand of Heroin**

**Personnages choisis : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'OS est inspiré d'une histoire de Jasmine Haynes.

Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où pleins de concours sont organisés.

Bravo aux gagnantes ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont voté pour mon OS. Vu la qualité des autres écrits, je suis ravie d'avoir eu autant de votes !

* * *

><p>La fin de ce vendredi arrivait à grand pas. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette semaine interminable. Je travaillais dans une grande maison d'édition et comme chaque fin d'année les futurs best-sellers s'entassaient dans mon bureau. Je croulais sous la masse énorme de travail à effectuer.<p>

**- Alice, franchement je n'ai pas trop le temps là. C'est d'accord pour demain soir, mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir d'inviter une connaissance de Jasper, je t'en serai très reconnaissante.**

La tête légèrement penchée pour coincer mon téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule, je me détendis quelques instants en envoyant mes talons à l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'en profitai pour poser mes pieds sur la petite table derrière moi pour faire face à toute la baie de San Francisco.

**- Je croyais que Jacob te plaisait pourtant. **Soupira Alice, ma sœur jumelle.

**- Il est trop beau pour être vrai, ça cache quelque chose. Et puis en plus il est trop petit.**

Et dépourvu de sens de l'humour. Ce type était d'un ennui à mourir et il n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire de toute la soirée qu'on avait passée ensemble.

**- T'es pas marrante, Bella. Et Paul ?**

**- J'aime pas les gorilles. T'as pas vu comment il est poilu ? Beurk ! Ecoute si c'est pour essayer de me caser à chaque fois avec un mec qui n'est pas pour moi, laisse tomber. J'assume parfaitement mon célibat.**

**- Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui va te dompter petite sœur et ce jour-là, je me marrerai bien. **Plaisanta Alice.

**- Pfff, tu n'es plus vieille que de quelques minutes je te signale. Bon qu'est-ce que j'amène ?**

**- Juste toi chérie. A demain. Je t'aime. Bisous.**

Alice raccrocha aussitôt. Ma sœur était mariée à Jasper depuis 5 ans maintenant. Nous étions de fausses jumelles. Le plus marrant était que nous étions en totale opposition. Alice était une petite brune excitée comme une puce et moi j'étais châtain et très réservée. Mon travail me réduisait depuis quelques temps au célibat. Et puis toutes les tentatives d'Alice pour me caser restaient vaines.

Ma dernière relation avait été tellement douloureuse que désormais tous les hommes me paraissaient fades. Du coup, je m'étais lancée dans mon travail à corps perdu. Plus rien ne semblait m'exciter. Même pas le sexe. Pourtant lorsque je rencontrais quelqu'un et qu'on finissait par coucher ensemble, c'était toujours agréable mais à vrai dire je préférais mon vibromasseur. C'était un outil efficace qui ne prenait pas de place, me faisait me sentir bien et ne risquait jamais de me décevoir. De plus, on pouvait l'utiliser à volonté, c'était encore mieux qu'un homme.

Pourtant une seule chose parvenait encore à m'exciter, mon petit péché mignon et j'en avais grandement besoin après ma conversation avec Alice.

Il me fallait donc ma dose, je fermai ma porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangée. Je pris mon combiné et appelai Edward Cullen, mon addiction personnelle.

Je composai le numéro de sa ligne directe.

**- Bureau d'Edward Cullen, bonjour.** Répondit une voix nasillarde à savoir Jessica, sa stupide assistante.

**- Oui bonjour, Isabella Swan à l'appareil, Edward est là ?**

**- Il est en rendez-vous Mademoiselle Swan. Vous voulez que je vous transfère sur sa boîte vocale ?**

**- Oui merci.**

**« Edward, c'est Bella. Tu n'as pas encore viré Jessica à ce que j'ai entendu. Il faut que tu stoppes l'impression McCarthy. Rappelle-moi, c'est urgent s'il te plaît. »**

Une fois mon message laissé, j'arpentai la pièce pieds nus. Edward était à la tête d'une grosse imprimerie au Canada et sa société s'occupait depuis des années de tous les ouvrages des éditions où je bossais.

10 minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna, je reconnus aussitôt le numéro et mis mon oreillette. La conversation durait en général assez longtemps, je préférais avoir les mains libres quand j'avais Edward au téléphone car il y avait toujours des modifications à faire. J'avais besoin d'utiliser mon ordinateur pour envoyer tout ça par mails.

**- Edward, j'espère que tu n'as pas encore imprimé le dernier McCarthy car j'ai des corrections qui viennent de me tomber dessus.**

Il resta silencieux un instant.

**- Tu portes une culotte ?** Demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque et me détendis aussitôt.

M'adossant à mon fauteuil, je repliai mes jambes sous moi afin d'être plus à l'aise.

**- Non.**

Un grognement se fit entendre dans l'appareil.

**- Bien. J'annule l'impression mais envoie-moi de suite les corrections, j'avais mis ce livre en priorité comme tu me l'avais demandé alors les autres vont être en attente tant que je n'ai pas les nouvelles pages. Je devrais pouvoir attaquer l'impression demain car c'est trop tard pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Tu es un amour Edward.**

Il était bien plus que ça, il était ma dose d'héroïne, ma drogue personnelle, mon petit paradis.

Cela faisait des années qu'on travaillait ensemble par téléphone mais cela ne faisait que quelques mois que notre relation avait pris un tournant assez particulier.

**- Tu portes un soutien-gorge ?**

**- Non.**

J'entendis un bruit métallique, on aurait dit la boucle d'une ceinture, puis le zip d'une fermeture Eclair.

Puis s'ensuivit sa voix suave et rauque. Il avait le pouvoir de me mener au bord de l'orgasme tout en continuant à parler affaires.

**- Combien de pages sont à modifier ?**

**- Une bonne cinquantaine.**

**- D'accord. Je m'en occupe ce soir.**

**- Merci Edward.**

**- Enlève ton chemisier.**

**- Tu ne veux pas connaître mes nouvelles commandes ?**

J'aimais le taquiner dans ces moments.

**- Parle-moi d'abord de tes seins. Ils sont durs ?**

Je me réinstallai confortablement et allongeai mes jambes sur mon bureau.

Je frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour taire le feu qui brûlait déjà dans mon antre.

**- Très. **

**- Hummm j'ai envie de te toucher. Enlève ton chemisier et ta jupe.**

Edward devinait toujours mes tenues, c'était instinctif.

**- Vous êtes tellement exigeant Monsieur Cullen.**

**- Oui et tu aimes ça. Enlève.**

Il avait raison. J'aimais quand il prenait ce ton dominateur avec moi.

Je n'étais pas du genre à me soumettre mais Edward était mon fantasme vivant alors je cédais volontiers à ses ordres.

Je déboutonnai mon chemisier et fis glisser ma jupe au sol. J'étais ainsi nue et offerte à sa volonté ce qui me fit gémir intensément.

**- Mes pointes sont dressées et elles n'attendent plus que toi.**

**- Fais-les rouler entre ton pouce et ton index.**

**- Hummm c'est bon…**

**- Imagine qu'elles sont dans ma bouche. Je pense qu'elles ont un goût sucré.**

**- Suce-les.**

**- Tout de suite chérie.**

Je pinçai mes pointes durcies de plus en plus fort ce qui m'envoya des décharges électriques.

Je sentais ma cyprine couler le long de ma fente. Je le voulais si fort en moi. Il me rendait folle.

**- Je veux te baiser si fort à t'en faire oublier ton nom. Tu sens comme tu es mouillée ma belle ? Rien que pour moi. Je veux toucher ta chatte. Caresse-toi.**

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

**- Je veux que tu écartes les jambes. Que d'une main tu ailles taquiner ton clitoris doucement et de l'autre que tu enfonces deux doigts au plus profond de ta chatte trempée.**

**- Oh mon dieu.** Criai-je.

**- Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Masse ton petit bouton de chair. Imagine que c'est ma langue qui te fait du bien. A quel point tu la veux ?**

**- Je la veux active et joueuse. Je veux que tu me fasses crier Edward.**

**- Oh putain, c'est trop bon Bella, ta chatte a un goût de paradis. Tu sais y faire…** Ajouta-t-il le souffle erratique.

Je pompai fortement à l'intérieur de mon vagin et malmenai mon clitoris jusqu'à ma délivrance.

Je fermai les yeux et renversai ma tête en arrière.

**- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard…** Gémis-je.

Un silence suivit tandis que je reprenais mon souffle. Mon orgasme m'avait terrassée tellement vite. Il savait comment me faire jouir rapidement et fortement. C'était tellement bon le sexe au téléphone avec Edward, encore mieux qu'avec mon vibro.

**- Je suis sûr que tu es magnifique dans ta jouissance ma belle. J'aimerai tellement être là pour te voir.**

**- Tu as sorti ton sexe ?**

**- Il est dans ma main chérie. Dur comme le marbre. Réclamant ton attention.**

**- Imagine que je suis debout devant toi. Je déboutonne ta chemise et je parcours ton torse magnifiquement sculpté de milliers de baisers. Je glisse de plus en plus bas, vers l'objet de mon désir. Tu sens à quel point je te veux ?**

**- Continue.**

**- Je prends ta virilité d'une main et fais quelques va-et-vient tout en continuant mes baisers au creux de ton ventre. **

**- Ta main est tellement douce. Suce-moi.**

**- Ca vient mon beau. Je me mets à genoux devant toi. Je lèche ton gland du bout de ma langue lentement comme pour savourer une glace. Mon regard ne lâche pas le tien.**

**Un son guttural presque animal se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.**

**- Encore.**

**- D'un coup, je t'aspire entièrement dans ma bouche tout en continuant à te caresser de ma langue experte.**

Il m'était déjà arrivée d'avoir plusieurs orgasmes lors d'une de ces conversations particulières.

Mais aujourd'hui, je voulais me concentrer sur son plaisir à lui. Il m'avait tellement offert ces derniers mois plus qu'aucun homme ne m'avait jamais donné.

**- Je continue de te lécher fortement tout en caressant tes bourses tendrement. Tu aimes ça, chéri ?**

**- Putain tu vas me faire jouir, femme.**

**- C'est que je veux Edward. Je veux sentir ton sperme chaud dans ma bouche. Je veux que tu te laisses aller jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout avalé. Oh oui, je sens les prémices de ta délivrance, hummm, tu as un goût délicieux. **

Je l'entendis haleter.

**- Bella…** Gronda-t-il.

Puis toutes sortes d'expressions incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche.

J'étais fière de moi car je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir et apparemment j'avais réussi.

**- Tu me rends dingue, Bella. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Même après m'avoir fait jouir comme jamais, je te veux encore à en crever. Je suis toujours dur pour toi.**

**- Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Je veux te sentir en moi.**

**- Oh oui bébé, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir. Je te relève et t'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Je te renverse sur ton bureau et te pilonne comme jamais. Tu sens à quel point mon chibre te remplit ? Ta chatte est tellement serrée autour de moi. Tu es incroyable.**

Je glissai deux doigts en moi mais je savais très bien que ça ne remplacerait jamais le sexe d'Edward. Je triturai sans relâche mon clitoris pour amplifier les merveilleuses sensations d'imaginer Edward en train de me baiser durement.

Mes hanches se mirent à onduler toutes seules, j'étais proche, bien trop proche…

**- Viens pour moi, ma belle, maintenant…**

Cela me parut durer des heures, le plaisir montait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je sente mes parois se refermer sur mes doigts et que je me retrouve à des années lumières de mon corps.

Ma vue devint floue quelques instants. Je dus ravaler mon hurlement pour ne pas ameuter tout l'immeuble.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, je perçus un « Bella » étouffé, signe qu'il venait également de jouir.

On ne discernait plus que mes soupirs voluptueux et le souffle rauque d'Edward.

C'était encore meilleur que dans mes rêves, plus intense même.

**- Bong sang, c'était foutrement bon.** Lâcha-t-il une fois sa respiration revenue.

**- Merci.** Expirai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à te satisfaire.**

Je me demandais comment il se nettoyait après nos conversations ce qui me donna encore envie de me caresser. Edward me rendait totalement nymphomane.

Je pourrais passer des après-midi entières à faire l'amour avec lui au téléphone.

C'était devenu mon addiction.

**- Edward, nous devons arrêter ça.**

**- Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter chérie. Tu es dépendante.** Indiqua-t-il.

Il avait raison. Depuis ces derniers mois où on s'adonnait au téléphone rose en plus de notre relation professionnelle, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien.

Je ne pourrais définitivement pas me passer de sa voix.

On ne se connaissait pas, on n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se rencontrer parce qu'on vivait loin l'un de l'autre, lui à Vancouver et moi à San Francisco, et ça m'arrangeait bien.

En dehors de ces séances de sexe intensives, il nous arrivait de nous parler et dans ces moments-là, je me confiais à lui, lui racontais mes petits secrets, j'avais confiance en lui sans jamais l'avoir vu.

Sexe, confiance, éloignement. Notre relation tenait du fantasme et ça me convenait parfaitement.

Je savais très bien que lorsque je voudrais arrêter cette relation, il me suffirait de raccrocher.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Me revoici avec une petite suite de cet OS. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire une vraie fin ou si je termine ici, tout dépendra de vous.

J'ai effectivement mis du temps à poster mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire d'autres OS donc si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

Pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance, il vous faudra très certainement relire le début.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont apprécié l'OS et qui ont demandé une suite.

Une mention spéciale pour Mélanie et Léna : MERCI !

Réponses aux anonymes :

Beatrice : Merci ! Contente que tu aies aimé. La réponse à ta question est juste en dessous.

Anne : La voici la voilà, par contre je ne pense pas que tu t'attendes à ça. Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ta lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

Une fois remis de ma jouissance, je me rhabillais promptement afin de continuer notre conversation.

**- Bon alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.**

**- Comment sais-tu que ça ne va pas ?** Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

**- Ma belle, ça s'entend dans ta voix.**

**- Je ne suis pas ta belle.**

Oh si elle l'était mais elle ne le savait pas encore. J'envisageais sérieusement de faire évoluer notre relation, j'en avais assez du téléphone rose. Je la voulais elle, dans la vraie vie, dans ma vie. Elle avait réussi à illuminer mon monde depuis quelques temps, le rendant plus beau et plus chaleureux.

**- Tu t'es disputée avec ta sœur ?**

**- Elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de me caser avec tous les collègues de travail de son mari ! C'est pénible à force, elle ne veut pas comprendre que je ne veux pas me caser !**

**- Donc j'ai raison, tu t'es disputée avec elle ?**

**- Non pas vraiment.**

**- C'était quoi alors ?**

**- Tu es incroyable Edward ! Comment sais-tu seulement que je lui ai parlé ?**

**- Tu jouis plus fort quand tu te disputes avec elle. **

Et c'était vrai, lorsqu'elle se chamaillait avec sa sœur, son orgasme était plus intense comme si elle expirait toute sa frustration contre sa jumelle en hurlant son plaisir.

Elle soupira fortement.

**- Nous avons eu une discussion houleuse, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une dispute chez nous.**

**- Tu devrais lui dire « non » une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de toujours accepter ses rendez-vous arrangés.**

Je haïssais sa sœur pour toutes ces soirées où à chaque fois Bella manquait de m'être enlevée. Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur de savoir que ma douce passait ses soirées avec d'autres hommes, des concurrents, de futurs fiancés.

Heureusement jusqu'à présent aucun des prétendants n'avaient réussi à capturer son cœur. J'espérai tenter ma chance le plus tôt possible.

**- Je ne peux rien refuser à ma sœur. C'est ma jumelle, mon unique famille. Elle croit bien faire en essayant de me trouver un fiancé.**

Je grognai, frustré.

**- Tu es trop gentille Bella.** Soufflai-je.

Bella était une femme qui faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle, elle voulait toujours bien faire pour ses proches mais parfois, sa sœur en abusait. Sa bonté la perdrait certainement un jour…

**- Si seulement je n'étais pas célibataire, je n'aurai pas besoin de me justifier auprès d'elle. Il me faudrait un mec pour bien faire.** Soupira-t-elle vaincue.

**- C'est un problème qui peut se résoudre très facilement, tu sais… **Lançai-je aussitôt, en pensant à quel bonheur nous pourrions avoir tous les deux mais à chaque fois, elle esquivait mes sous-entendus.

Pourtant, avec toutes les perches que je lui tendais, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre ignorer mon besoin de la rencontrer enfin !

**- Je n'ai pas de temps pour rencontrer des hommes, je passe ma vie au travail. Mon travail c'est ma vie !**

**- Peut-être que tu devrais relâcher un peu la pression. Ton boss t'en demande trop ma belle.**

**- D'ailleurs je vais devoir te laisser, il m'appelle sur l'autre ligne. Passe un bon week-end Edward et merci encore pour McCarthy.**

**- A ton service Princesse. Bon week-end à toi aussi. A très vite.**

Plus vite qu'elle ne pensait…

Puis elle raccrocha. Isabella Swan était mon fantasme personnel.

Nous entretenions une relation professionnelle depuis très longtemps.

Sa maison d'éditions était notre plus gros client à l'imprimerie familiale. Nous étions donc constamment au téléphone tous les deux. Elle était devenue mon essentiel. Bizarrement c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi proche d'une femme sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée.

Notre relation avait pris une tournure assez étrange quelques mois plus tôt lorsque j'avais commencé à la taquiner.

Ce jeu que j'avais initié nous avait entraînés dans les méandres du plaisir, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous étions depuis devenus des adeptes du téléphone rose, nous imaginant faire l'amour ensemble dans des situations toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

Cette femme me menait par le bout de la queue, c'est le cas de le dire.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi dépendant d'une fille depuis elle. Pourtant cette distance me rendait dingue. Je voulais la voir enfin, la toucher, lui faire l'amour comme un fou. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces kilomètres qui nous séparaient.

De son côté, je crois que cette distance lui facilitait les choses car d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pas de comptes à me rendre puisque nous n'étions pas réellement dans une vraie relation, c'était juste du sexe. Pour moi, c'était bien plus…

Et ce soir, je voulais enfin changer les choses. J'avais décidé d'un coup de tête de prendre le vol de 18h pour San Francisco et enfin de la rencontrer. Après toutes ces années au téléphone, j'allais enfin la voir. J'étais peut-être fou de faire cela mais je devais être fixé une bonne fois pour toute.

Mon obsession pour elle devait cesser, il fallait que je la rencontre pour savoir si elle était réellement faite pour moi. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne me repousserait pas. Je ne lui avais donc pas fait part de ma visite, préférant lui faire la surprise.

C'était un grand pas en avant pour moi. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais l'aborder. J'avais une certaine assurance à parler avec elle au téléphone, c'était tellement plus facile quand on ne voyait pas la personne.

Mais en vrai, j'étais un sacré trouillard, je manquais énormément de confiance en moi depuis le lycée, depuis l'accident…

Notre dernier jour de lycée avait été dramatique. Le jour de la remise des diplômes était arrivé et tout le monde était apprêté pour l'occasion. Sauf qu'un espèce de taré nous avait gâché cette journée mémorable la rendant cauchemardesque.

Il était rentré au lycée et avait tiré sur tout le monde se trouvant sur son passage. Je m'étais malheureusement trouvé sur son chemin au niveau du 1er étage me prenant une balle en pleine épaule. Je n'ai jamais réellement su comment j'avais atterri au rez-de-chaussée, apparemment j'aurai traversé une fenêtre.

Ce jour était à jamais gravé en moi, les cicatrices en témoignaient sur tout mon torse pour le prouver. Il avait fallu des heures aux urgentistes pour m'enlever les éclats de verre incrustés dans ma peau, sans parler de la balle qui avait traversé mon épaule. J'avais souffert le martyre mais je me sentais chanceux, d'une certaine manière, j'avais eu droit à une seconde chance dans ma vie.

J'avais survécu à la fusillade contrairement à d'autres mais mon corps était à jamais mutilé, même la chirurgie réparatrice n'avait pas pu effacer toutes les marques.

Du coup, j'avais un gros souci face aux femmes qui me plaisaient et que je voulais mettre dans mon lit.

En général, le moment où je me déshabillais était décisif : soit la fille partait en courant, soit elle restait. Malheureusement elle restait rarement.

Mon sourire ne devait pas suffisamment suffire pour les convaincre de rester. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, mon reflet dans la glace ne me donnait pas non plus envie.

Je n'avais donc eu que peu de relations depuis le lycée. Je m'étais alors consacré à fond dans l'entreprise familiale appartenant à mon grand-père Eléazar et mon père Carlisle.

J'étais depuis 5 ans à la tête de l'imprimerie et tout fonctionnait à merveille.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une femme pour combler ma vie et j'espérais avoir trouvé en la personne de Bella, la femme de ma vie. Encore fallait-il qu'elle m'accepte avec mes cicatrices… mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Je voulais d'abord rencontrer la femme qui avait réussi à capturer mon cœur pour savoir si l'alchimie allait également fonctionner en réalité.

Par conséquent, 2h30 plus tard, je me retrouvais dans San Francisco en direction de son appartement.

J'avais réussi à récupérer son adresse grâce à Angela, son assistante, j'avais juste eu à expliquer que je devais lui envoyer un courrier important et je m'étais aussitôt retrouvé avec l'information.

C'était presque trop facile…

Arrivé devant sa porte, je tremblais comme une feuille à l'idée de me faire rembarrer. Je sonnais plusieurs fois et me mis plusieurs claques mentales pour me donner du courage.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter et de mon plus beau sourire je lui dis la seule chose qui me venait alors à l'esprit en cet instant :

**- Tu portes une culotte ?**

**7  
><strong>

**$-^.^-$  
><strong>

**7  
><strong>

**POV Bella**

Après un long entretien avec mon boss au sujet des nouveaux livres à l'impression, j'étais rentrée chez moi totalement éreintée.

Les copines m'avaient invitée à sortir pour boire un verre mais j'avais décliné leur invitation.

Arrivée chez moi, j'avais pris mon téléphone et commandé une pizza. Puis je m'étais fait couler un bon bain chaud pour me détendre. J'en avais profité pour repenser à Edward, je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Autant c'était un petit chauve boutonneux…

De toute façon, beau ou moche, sa voix m'enflammait à chaque coup de téléphone. Son timbre de velours me faisait totalement chavirer vers des pensées lubriques, même ses « bonjour » avaient des connotations sexuelles prononcées. Je virais totalement nympho par sa faute.

J'eus juste le temps d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt que le livreur sonna à ma porte. Je récupérai mon portefeuille et cherchai l'argent pour payer mon repas.

J'ouvris la porte sauf que ce n'était pas le livreur devant moi c'était un putain de dieu vivant !

**- Tu portes une culotte ? **Demanda l'apollon en face de moi avec un sourire coquin.

Mon cerveau percuta alors, mon dieu, c'était Edward Cullen devant moi !

**- Edward ? **Dis-je tout en me pinçant discrètement face à cette vision angélique.

**- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? **Questionna-t-il, l'air déçu.

**- Ma… ma pizza…** Bégayai-je totalement sous le charme en lui montrant les billets dans ma main.

**- J'ai l'air d'un livreur de pizzas ?** Déclara-t-il me faisant un sourire en coin à faire fondre la banquise.

**- Pas… pas… vraiment.**

**- Je peux entrer ou on continue à discuter sur le palier ?**

**- Pardon, entre, je t'en prie. **

J'étais vraiment surprise de découvrir qu'Edward Cullen était en fait un putain de beau gosse, habillé d'un jean moulant, d'une chemise noire et d'une veste en cuir.

Comment se faisait-il qu'un mec comme lui soit encore célibataire ?

Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas décliné toutes ses invitations. Car cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il voulait me rencontrer mais j'esquivais toujours, prétextant une sortie de dernière minute ou un boulot en retard.

Je me giflais mentalement pour avoir reculé cette échéance. Non mais quelle conne !

Il pénétra dans mon appartement, j'en profitais pour pencher la tête et reluquer ses fesses, putain trop sexy !

_Arrête de baver Swan, ça fait mauvais genre !_

Le voir chez moi me fit un effet bœuf et le rendit par la même occasion vraiment réel. Nous étions tous les deux debout face à face, ne sachant que dire, l'air timide.

_Et ben c'est pas pareil qu'au téléphone !_

**- C'est mignon chez toi.** Dit-il pour engager la conversation.

**- Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin blanc mais si tu préfères j'ai de la bière…**

**- Un verre de vin blanc, s'il te plaît, ce sera parfait.**

Je partis aussitôt chercher un verre dans la cuisine et lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à San Francisco ?**

Je le vis hésiter avant de me répondre, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné, tandis que je lui servais le vin.

_Hummm, ses cheveux cuivrés lui donnent l'impression de sortir d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Tu m'étonnes avec une tignasse pareille, on ne peut qu'avoir envie de la caresser !_

**- J'ai un rendez-vous demain matin avec un nouveau client.**

**- Oh ! **Fut ma seule réponse et moi qui espérais qu'il venait juste pour me voir et bien c'était raté.

_Reprends-toi idiote ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !_

Nous avions l'air de deux gamins assis en face l'un de l'autre ne sachant que dire alors qu'au téléphone c'était tellement différent, nous étions des collègues, des amis et des amants tout à la fois. L'air ambiant était chargé d'électricité tandis qu'il me scrutait de son regard vert hypnotique et moi je me liquéfiais au fur et à mesure.

_Si vous cherchez Bella, ne l'appelez pas, mais regardez plutôt au sol, elle y sera incrustée dans le parquet…_

Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau à la fin de la soirée. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui sauter dessus, mais je devais réfréner mes instincts primaires afin de ne pas le faire fuir, c'était notre première rencontre officielle après tout.

La sonnette retentit alors.

_Sauvée par le gong !_

C'était le livreur de pizza cette fois-ci. Après l'avoir payé, je ramenais la pizza sur la table du salon.

**- Tu manges un bout avec moi ?** Proposai-je tout naturellement.

**- J'avais espéré t'inviter au restaurant pour notre première soirée.** L'entendis-je murmurer tout bas. **Oui avec plaisir, j'adore la pizza ! **Se reprit-il un peu plus enthousiaste.

Je coupais alors ma royale en plusieurs parts et lui en tendis une.

Nous mangions alors dans un silence religieux mais cela ne nous perturbait aucunement.

Je pense que nous ne savions pas vraiment comment nous comporter pour cette première rencontre.

Pourtant on se connaissait depuis longtemps mais c'était tellement plus facile par téléphone, il me paraissait beaucoup moins sûr de lui en réalité et de mon côté je n'en menais pas large.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini, il m'aida à débarrasser la table et à tout mettre à la cuisine.

Tandis que je commençais à faire la vaisselle, je le vis s'appuyer sur mon plan de travail en face de moi et croiser les bras en m'attendant. Sa chemise se resserra un peu pour faire apparaître une musculature bien proportionnée, je m'imaginais déjà être serrée dans ses bras forts…

_Arrête de le reluquer comme ça, on dirait que t'es en manque !_

Je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi et mon cœur commença à tambouriner à cent à l'heure.

**- On a l'air de deux idiots, tu ne crois pas ?** Plaisanta-t-il alors, ce qui eut l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Effectivement.** Souris-je en hochant la tête.

**- Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? **Fit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il m'attrapa la taille et je me retrouvai collée entre l'évier et son corps chaud comme la braise.

_Wow ! On dirait que sexy Edward est de retour !_

Il se frotta lascivement contre moi pour me montrer son désir, et mon dieu quelle envie !

En plus d'être beau gosse, il avait l'air extrêmement bien gâté par la nature. Je gémis sous ses assauts, répondant à ceux-ci du mieux que je pouvais, mes fesses dansant sensuellement contre sa virilité.

**- J'ai envie de faire ça depuis si longtemps.** Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il se chargea de m'ôter mon tee-shirt.

Il prit un de mes seins en coupe, commençant un doux massage et s'occupa de picorer le creux de mon épaule de baisers papillon. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour savourer les sensations, me collant contre son torse et lui laissant plus d'accès à mon cou. Cet homme savait y faire pour vous faire tourner la tête.

J'attrapais l'arrière de sa nuque pour encore plus le rapprocher et grattais son cuir chevelu.

Il grogna de plaisir. Ce son se répercuta directement entre mes jambes et à cet instant je pus dire que ma culotte était totalement morte.

**- Putain, tu me rends fou.** Affirma-t-il en glissant lentement sa main sous mon jean pour atteindre mon centre brûlant.

Je me tortillais pour qu'il s'active et me libère enfin de cette tension accumulée. Mais il en décida autrement.

**- Patience ma beauté… **Chuchota-t-il de son timbre devenu rauque par le désir alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur moi.

Entre temps, il avait remonté sa main sur mon ventre et moi j'étais frustrée qu'il se soit arrêté en si bon chemin. Cependant, il en profita pour le caresser du bout des doigts ce qui me fit frissonner. Chaque caresse laissait une trace brûlante et indélébile sur mon corps. J'étais fiévreuse et j'allais bientôt mourir de combustion spontanée s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour me soulager.

Il dut entendre ma supplique intérieure car enfin il commença à titiller doucement mon clitoris, puis glissa entre mes lèvres pour caresser ma chatte en feu.

**- Edward…** Soupirai-je d'aise.

**- Oui ma belle, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je te le promets.**

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me pénétra avec ses deux doigts tandis que son pouce maltraitait mon bouton de chair. Son traitement était une torture et un bonheur à la fois.

Il allait et venait délicieusement en moi, tantôt lentement tantôt à un rythme effréné, je n'allais pas tenir la mesure bien longtemps.

Après quelques minutes passées, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'attendais que ma délivrance mais on aurait dit qu'il voulait faire durer le plaisir...

A chaque fois qu'il me sentait au bord du précipice, il ralentissait la cadence pour m'éviter de venir. Je gémissais fortement sous la frustration.

**- Je crois que tu es prête mon ange.**

_Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle ? _

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que je me retrouvais allongée sur le ventre sur mon plan de travail.

Il m'enleva en un éclair mon jean et ma culotte. Mon cerveau totalement déconnecté par les sensations n'entendit qu'une fermeture Eclair que l'on défait et un bout de plastique qu'on déchire.

Il écarta mes fesses au maximum non sans les avoir cajolées au préalable et poussa en moi jusqu'à la garde.

**- Oh putain !** Furent les seuls mots sortant de ma bouche.

Effectivement il avait été foutrement bien gâté par la nature. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien remplie de toute ma vie. Mes autres amants faisaient pâle figure à côté de lui.

Sa longueur s'ajustait si bien que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir puissamment. J'étais dans une bulle de plénitude extrême. Il allait et venait durement en moi et c'était tellement bon que je pouvais m'entendre hurler de plaisir à chaque coup de butoir.

**- Oh oui ma belle, c'est trop bon, je veux t'entendre encore, jouis avec moi.** Dit-il le souffle court.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour crier mon plaisir.

**- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard…**

Il me suivit aussitôt et je sentis son orgasme en de longs jets dans la capote. Il me retourna alors, prit mon visage en coupe de ses douces mains et il m'embrassa férocement. Sa langue demanda très vite l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offris volontiers.

Et nos langues se mirent à danser un tango endiablé, plein de volupté, connu uniquement d'elles. Sa bouche avait une saveur intense et sucrée, je me perdis totalement et irrévocablement dans ce baiser et cette étreinte enflammée.

Ce mec était un dieu du sexe, un expert en baiser et il était beau à se damner. Il était parfait mais il devait bien y avoir une faille, bon sang ? Un mec comme ça, ça n'existait qu'en rêves…

Il me relâcha doucement pour que nous reprenions notre souffle et me regarda avec son regard noirci par l'envie.

**- Où se trouve ta chambre Bella ? **M'interrogea-t-il de sa voix suave et sexy à souhait.

**- Au fond du couloir à gauche.** Répliquai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

II me souleva et me porta telle une jeune mariée. Je ris face à sa démarche tellement en contraste avec tout ce que nous avions vécu jusqu'à présent.

Derrière cet Apollon du sexe semblait se cacher un être romantique et sensible… cela me faisait fondre.

Il se précipita aussitôt vers ma chambre mais me posa délicatement sur le lit.

Ainsi il m'enleva mon soutien-gorge de ses doigts habiles, dernier rempart à notre futur câlin. Il ne lui restait que sa chemise que j'entrepris de lui ôter, dans la précipitation, j'arrachais tous les boutons ce qui le fit rire.

**- Il semblerait que l'on soit pressée Mademoiselle Swan…**

**- Tu n'as pas idée. **Rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

Sa chemise atterrit au sol et je profitais enfin de son torse musclé. J'observais intensément son magnifique corps cependant mon regard capta quelque chose sur son épaule.

Je ne distinguais pas bien car la pièce était noire et la seule petite lumière du couloir ne me laissait pas vraiment voir ce que nous faisions.

Je passais délicatement ma main sur son épaule et sentis une énorme cicatrice, passant mes mains sur tout son torse, je m'aperçus que d'autres petites cicatrices marquaient ses pectoraux.

Sous mon toucher, il se tendit mais d'une façon qui me laissait penser qu'il était embarrassé.

Je tendis ma main vers la petite veilleuse sur ma table de chevet mais il m'attrapa mon poignet pour m'en empêcher.

**- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. **Me supplia-t-il.

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que, quand tu vas me voir, tu vas avoir peur. Je suis un monstre Bella.**

**- Mais ne dis pas de sottises, voyons. Laisse-moi te voir s'il te plaît…**

Il relâcha alors mon poignet et j'allumai ma loupiote. Son torse était en effet parsemé de multiples cicatrices.

Il avait dû sacrément souffrir et sa plus grosse blessure à l'épaule laissait imaginer un impact de balle.

Lorsqu'il vit mon regard, il sembla rassuré, je suppose que d'autres femmes avaient dû être effrayées par ses stigmates pourtant ce n'était pas mon cas.

Je n'avais pas peur de lui, j'avais juste de la peine rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il avait dû subir auparavant.

**- Mais qui t'a fait ça ?**

Il me raconta alors qu'un fou avait tiré sur de nombreux étudiants le jour de sa remise de diplômes.

Il avait tué une cinquantaine de personnes et en avait blessé tout autant. Je me souvins alors que cette affreuse histoire avait fait la une de l'actualité à l'époque.

Il s'était fait lui aussi tiré dessus mais en avait réchappé non sans quelques douloureuses blessures.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son histoire, je le sentis soulagé de m'en avoir parlé.

Je caressais son torse du bout des doigts pour le calmer, ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

Il était tellement attendrissant et vulnérable à cet instant que je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai chastement. De chaste, notre baiser se fit sauvage.

Je crochetais sa nuque cajolant sa chevelure cuivrée et m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée, quoiqu'il arrive je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Nous nous dévorions la bouche, suçotant tour à tour nos lèvres et nous gémissions de concert.

J'attrapai un préservatif dans mon tiroir et me pressai d'équiper Edward. Son membre tressauta sous mes caresses tandis que je lui enfilai la protection.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi et sa longueur taquina l'entrée de ma minette sans me pénétrer ce qui me fit râler.

**- Tu es tellement belle. **Me dit-il en me fixant, son regard était tendre et aimant.

Ses prunelles reflétaient un panel d'émotions, de sentiments, tellement de choses que j'en eus le souffle coupé et je fus troublée au plus haut point.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il me pénétra délicatement comme pour s'imprégner de mes chairs. Il me caressa la joue et posa sa bouche tendrement sur la mienne.

Je fus bouleversée par ce flot de sensations. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait ressentir cela.

Ses va-et-vient s'accentuèrent et je fus submergée par un tourbillon d'amour qui m'emmena au septième ciel. Mes parois l'enserrèrent et son orgasme le terrassa aussi sec.

**- Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrête le téléphone et qu'on se consacre plus à nos rendez-vous ensemble. **Précisai-je, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je voulais qu'il y ait enfin un nous.

Après avoir vécu de longs moments érotiques au téléphone, nous étions parvenus à vivre de vrais moments de pur plaisir, ce n'était pas juste du sexe, il y avait autre chose derrière, quelque chose de fort qui nous rendait dépendants l'un de l'autre.

**- Tu es dépendante chérie, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de m'allumer au téléphone et comme d'habitude, je rentrerai dans ton jeu. En ce qui me concerne, tu es comme une drogue pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir de te baiser au téléphone. Par contre, maintenant que j'ai goûté à la réalité, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour, encore, et encore et encore. **Ronronna-t-il au creux de mon oreille tout en titillant mes pointes durcies par ses délicieuses caresses.

Et il entreprit de m'emmener au sommet du plaisir de nombreuses fois avec une habilité déconcertante.

Cette nuit-là, nous avions fait l'amour de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables mais la meilleure façon était encore celle où nous étions nous-mêmes, Edward et Bella.

Nous avions découvert en chacun notre propre marque d'héroïne et nous n'étions pas prêts de nous sevrer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et Bonne Année ! (c'est le dernier jour pour le dire alors profitons-en)

C'est en voyant la date de ma dernière publication que je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment clore cette histoire. Alors me voici pour la suite et fin des aventures de notre petit couple préféré.

Merci encore pour toutes les alertes et reviews. Et bien évidemment un merci tout particulier à Mélanie qui sait me botter les fesses quand il faut.

Resse et Beatrice : Merci pour vos reviews et voici la suite et fin.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'Edward et moi avions entamé une relation à distance, ponctuée de nombreuses visites d'Edward à mon appartement. Je lui avais également fait plusieurs fois la surprise de me rendre chez lui et ça avait été à chaque fois explosif.

Je ne comptais plus nos allées et venues entre Vancouver et San Francisco.

Nous avions déjà l'habitude au téléphone mais ça c'était avant de nous rencontrer, parce que croyez-moi depuis que j'avais touché son corps, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Au début, il nous avait fallu du temps pour nous apprivoiser en face à face car nos échanges téléphoniques étaient tellement plus instinctifs.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, Edward avait un réel manque de confiance en lui dû à son corps abîmé et moi j'avais du mal à me dire que désormais nous étions une sorte de couple. Mais à chaque retrouvaille, notre lien se renforçait et chassait nos doutes pour laisser la place à notre relation qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Edward avait décidé de monter une succursale de l'imprimerie familiale à San Francisco afin de diversifier sa clientèle. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre les siens puisque ma maison d'éditions était un de ses plus gros clients. Il restait pas mal de travaux à faire notamment au niveau des bureaux, voilà pourquoi il supervisait le chantier depuis Vancouver. Mais d'ici quelques semaines, il pourrait y travailler.

Nos séances de sexe au téléphone en journée s'étaient réduites pour laisser la place à des soirées plus torrides. Je passais donc mes nuits avec lui, clouée à mon portable. C'était devenu notre exutoire et seules nos chambres étaient témoins de nos ébats téléphoniques.

Edward souhaitait emménager ici au plus vite pour réduire les trajets entre les deux villes. Il lui fallait donc un logement et avait demandé mon aide vu que je connaissais la ville comme ma poche. Il avait également laissé échapper que nous pourrions vivre ensemble si j'en avais envie. J'étais totalement effrayée à cette idée, pourtant Dieu sait que j'appréciais Edward, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à franchir ce cap car au final, il m'abandonnerait, _comme tous les autres d'ailleurs !_ J'avais donc volontairement esquivé sa demande, préférant à chaque fois changer de sujet.

Nous avions longuement discuté de ses envies en matière d'hébergement et aujourd'hui samedi nous devions visiter quelques maisons.

Mon portable bipa indiquant un message d'Edward.

_« Mon vol a du retard à cause de la météo. Je serai là qu'en début d'aprèm._

_Tiens-toi prête, j'ai une envie folle de te baiser et de te faire hurler de plaisir._

_E »_

Je riais en lisant son message. Il était toujours chaud comme la braise, il était vraiment insatiable. En repensant au nombre d'orgasmes qu'il m'avait offert le week-end dernier, je me sentis devenir écarlate. _On ne voit jamais autant de positions, même pas dans un porno !_

J'avais même parfois du mal à suivre tant c'était une vraie bête de sexe.

Je visitais ainsi seule les deux maisons prévues pour le matin. Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballée par celles-ci, les quartiers n'étaient pas top et les bâtisses plutôt anciennes. C'était pas gagné. Il voulait une belle maison, sur les collines, près d'un parc et avec une jolie vue et jusqu'à présent ces habitations-là étaient plutôt difficiles à dénicher.

Il était plus de 13h quand j'arrivais devant la troisième maison. Kate, l'amie agent immobilier de ma jumelle m'en avait fait les louanges la veille en me laissant la clé. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas m'accompagner car elle était de mariage.

A première vue, la bâtisse était ancienne, de style victorien mais bien entretenue et plutôt jolie. Je montai l'escalier et ouvris la magnifique porte en bois. Je pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée et fus étonnée de voir un immense escalier indiquant plusieurs étages. C'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone sonna.

**- Bonjour ma belle. Alors ces maisons ?**

**- Plutôt quelconques jusqu'à présent. J'attaque juste la visite de la 3****ème****, celle de Kate. Tu arrives bientôt ?**

**- Oui je suis en route. Désolé pour le retard. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. Raconte-moi comment est la maison. **

**- Et bien plutôt pas mal pour l'instant. Elle est immense, il doit bien y avoir trois étages. Le salon est spacieux et il y a un coin bureau que tu pourras aménager. Je vais voir la cuisine, wow !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- On pourrait manger à 10 tellement l'îlot central est grand.**

**- Ou on pourrait faire d'autres choses… **Susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque et coquine.

**- Je t'ai manqué à ce point-là ? **

**- Tu n'as pas idée. Une semaine c'est extrêmement long sans toi. Est-ce que tu as reçu mon petit cadeau ?**

Le matin-même j'avais reçu un paquet par transporteur avec un petit mot d'Edward me demandant de le porter. C'était un superbe ensemble en satin et tulle bleu nuit, composé d'une guêpière, d'un string et d'un porte-jarretelles.

**- Oui merci. Je le porte en ce moment et il n'attend plus que toi.** Murmurai-je de ma voix la plus enjôleuse.

Je l'entendis grogner à l'autre bout du fil. J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, j'aimais le rendre fou.

**- Je ne crois pas pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus quand je vais te voir.**

**- Mais tu sais, je peux arranger ton petit problème tout de suite si tu veux.**

Un juron lui échappa alors suivi d'un long soupir.

**- C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ta petite chatte brûlante. Assieds-toi.**

- **A vos ordres, Maître.** Répliquai-je d'un ton joueur alors que je m'installais sur l'îlot central.

Je sentis mes jus s'écouler sous l'anticipation. _Adieu mon string, paix à ton âme._

Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, la voix suave et dominatrice d'Edward avait toujours ce don de me rendre toute chose.

**- Soulève ta robe. J'ai envie de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce. Je veux que tu me supplies.**

Je laissai échapper un couinement tellement j'étais excitée, mon corps fut parcouru d'une multitude de frissons.

- **Je parie que tu es déjà trempée. Je peux le sentir. Caresse-toi pour moi. Tu veux ma langue ma belle ?**

**- Oh ouiiii**, soufflai-je alors que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans mon intimité brûlante.

**- A quel point ?**

**- Au point de me faire hurler de plaisir**, haletai-je.

**- Imagine ma langue titillant ton bouton de rose. Puis je l'enfonce dans tes chairs humides et lape ton essence si sucrée. Hummm c'est succulent. Puis je remonte sur ton clitoris et lui inflige la plus douce des tortures tandis que trois de mes doigts pénètrent au cœur de ton plaisir. Tu sens comme tu es proche ?** Chuchota-t-il le souffle court.

**- Ouiiiii**, gémis-je alors que mes doigts allaient et venaient dans ma féminité à un rythme effréné.

Je sentais la boule de feu au fond de moi prête à exploser et je n'attendais plus que lui et son consentement.

**- Jouis maintenant. **Gronda-t-il alors.

Et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour hurler son prénom sous le coup de l'orgasme fulgurant qui secoua mon corps. Quelques instants me furent nécessaires pour reprendre mon souffle et lui rendre la pareille.

**- Ta jouissance sonne comme une douce et entêtante mélodie à mes oreilles. **Souffla-t-il comme une supplique.

**- A mon tour à présent**, réclamai-je.

**- Nous avons tout le temps. Et si tu continuais la visite en montant les étages.**

**- Ok, **murmurai-je, déçue qu'il ne souhaite pas continuer notre petit jeu.

Je terminais le tour du premier étage et accédais au deuxième, il y avait deux chambres et une salle de bain. Je lui décrivais tout ce que je voyais. Le troisième étage était plus grand, on y trouvait une plus grande chambre, une autre salle de bain puis un salon avec une baie vitrée et une vue à couper le souffle.

**- Magnifique ! **M'extasiai-je devant le spectacle.

**- Que vois-tu ?**

**- Toute la baie avec Alcatraz et le Golden Gate, c'est de toute beauté. Ca doit être encore plus beau de nuit.**

**- Et bien il semblerait que cette maison soit parfaite avec tout ce que je voulais, non ?**

**- Il semblerait oui… Je voudrais que tu puisses voir ça avec moi.**

**- Je suis presque là. Et si tu te détendais en attendant que j'arrive ?**

**- Comment ? **Chuchotai-je d'une voix langoureuse.

**- Et bien nous pourrions terminer notre petit interlude. Il me semble que tu me dois une petite gâterie et ma queue n'attend plus que toi. **Me taquina-t-il de son doux ténor.

Je m'étendis sur le canapé face au merveilleux panorama pour me mettre plus à l'aise.

**- Je caresse ta longueur contre ton jean. La couture est à deux doigts d'exploser alors je m'empresse de te déshabiller. Je parcours ton torse de petits baisers tout en descendant vers l'objet de tous mes désirs. Mes doigts coulissent tranquillement sur ton sexe bandé. Tu sens comme c'est bon ?**

Je laissais traîner mes doigts sur mon corps cajolant ma poitrine imaginant ses mains caresser mes pointes durcies par le plaisir.

**- Hummm tes doigts font des merveilles, tu me rends fou. Je ne vais pas durer très longtemps.**

**- Je vais te soulager mon beau. Je donne quelques petits coups de langue sur tes testicules tout en les massant délicatement puis lèche ton membre de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. J'aime particulièrement titiller ton frein et je sens déjà quelques gouttes se répandant sur ton gland. Je me délecte de ta saveur épicée. Je te sens prêt, j'ai tellement envie de toi…**

**- Putain Bella ! **S'écria-t-il en jouissant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, soudain j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer fort en se refermant. Ensuite quelqu'un monta très rapidement les escaliers. Je me réajustais afin de ne pas montrer dans quel état d'excitation j'étais puis me levais, prête à recevoir mon visiteur inconnu.

Pas si inconnu que ça car je vis aussitôt Edward me sauter dessus.

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche puis me relâcha un instant pour me scruter de ses émeraudes incandescentes. J'avais mis une petite robe bleu nuit assortie à l'ensemble qu'il m'avait offert et rien qu'à voir son regard et son sourire en coin je pouvais dire qu'il appréciait.

**- T'es foutrement bandante.** Furent ses seuls mots alors qu'il attaquait de nouveau mes lèvres.

Sa langue partit à la rencontre de la mienne dans un tête-à-tête endiablé. Il savait me faire chavirer rien que par ses baisers, qui étaient tout à la fois délicieux et passionnés. Il me porta comme une jeune mariée et m'emmena dans la chambre. Il m'effeuilla petit à petit pour savourer son cadeau.

**- En voyant cet ensemble en vitrine, j'étais persuadé qu'il t'irait à ravir mais je dois dire que c'est au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Tu es vraiment magnifique. **

**- Merci beaucoup.**

**- Ne me remercie pas, c'est autant un cadeau pour toi que pour moi. **Ajouta-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Nous nous caressâmes lentement tout en nous déshabillant ce qui était en total contraste avec l'urgence de nos baisers. Nos lèvres se fondaient l'une dans l'autre nous montrant tout notre amour et l'envie de plus, toujours plus, nous n'étions jamais rassasiés.

Il sortit mes seins de la guêpière et les suça tour à tour avec vénération. J'en profitais pour déboutonner son jean et caresser son membre dur comme le roc. Il dégrafa les attaches de mon porte-jarretelles puis le retira. Mon string glissait lentement tandis que sa bouche descendait en même temps laissant une traînée brûlante de baisers sur ma peau. Il laissa cependant mes bas en place et rien qu'à voir ses yeux étincelants, je pus dire qu'il était excité.

Il se releva juste un instant pour ôter son jean et sa chemise. Une fois que nous fûmes nus, Edward entreprit d'explorer mes replis avec trois de ses doigts tandis que son pouce appliquait un rythme soutenu sur mon clitoris. Il adoptait une cadence rythmée qui m'électrisa totalement.

Mon cœur s'affola sous les palpitations, il jouait avec mon corps comme avec un instrument de musique, je vibrais littéralement sous ses attouchements. J'étais au bord du gouffre, mon dos se cambra et je me sentis partir loin. Cependant Edward en décida autrement et arrêta aussitôt ses caresses ce qui me fit geindre sous la frustration.

**- Patience...**

Il me fit alors grimper sur lui et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'entourai son membre érigé de ma main et fit quelques va-et-vient ce qui le fit tressauter d'envie. Je m'approchai pour le sucer mais il m'arrêta en relevant mon menton de sa paume chaude.

**- Fais-moi l'amour ma belle. Je te veux maintenant. **Ordonna-t-il de son timbre de velours, tout en me fixant de ses iris noirs de désir.

Je remontai sur lui pour encadrer ses hanches de mes jambes, attrapai son membre et m'empalai dessus. Un cri de volupté m'échappa tellement c'était bon. Je ressortis pour mieux le faire glisser au plus profond de moi et entamai un déhanché effréné, mes mains fermement accrochées sur son torse.

La chambre n'était plus que gémissements, nos souffles étaient erratiques, nous savourions pleinement nos retrouvailles. Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise et ce nouvel angle de pénétration fut ma perte. Nous ne formions plus qu'un, c'était beaucoup trop intense pour moi. Après deux coups de reins, je m'envolais au paradis suivi de très près par Edward.

Nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre profitant de ce moment post-orgasmique.

**- Bonjour toi.** Chuchota-t-il alors en me caressant les cheveux.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi.**

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça mais tu m'as trop manqué.**

**- Ne t'excuse pas, j'étais plus que consentante et j'adore ta façon de me montrer que tu tiens à moi. **Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**- Je suis fou de toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué.**

**- Mouais, dis plutôt que mon corps et le sexe t'ont manqué.**

**- Aussi mais tu sais que j'aime tout de toi. **

**- Que penses-tu de la maison ?**

**- Je pense qu'elle est parfaite surtout avec toi dans ce lit. **Admit-il avec grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Elle me plaît beaucoup en tout cas. **Convins-je feignant de ne pas avoir compris sa remarque.

**- Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur d'accepter un autre cadeau alors ?** Demanda-t-il l'air plus sérieux.

**- Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Je le vis attraper sa veste au sol, plonger sa main dans une des poches intérieures et en ressortir un petit écrin qu'il posa sur le lit devant moi. Mon cœur fit un bond. Mon regard étonné passa de son visage radieux à cette petite boîte, qui ne pouvait contenir en somme qu'un bijou.

**- Ce… ce n'est pas ce… ce que je crois que c'est, si ?** Bafouillai-je.

Non, il n'avait pas osé faire ça tout de même, surtout en sachant à quel point j'avais peur de l'engagement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de mon affolement.

**- Arrête de cogiter Bella et ouvre-le. **Murmura-t-il tout en m'encourageant de son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Je lui obéis et à l'intérieur de l'écrin je trouvai non pas l'objet de toutes mes peurs mais une clé. Je la pris alors et regardai mon homme d'un air interrogateur.

**- Tu m'expliques ?** Demandai-je totalement perdue.

**- Voici la clé de cette maison, qui est désormais ma maison.**

**- Quoi ? Tu as acheté cette maison ? Mais tu l'avais déjà visitée ?**

**- Oui la semaine dernière quand je me suis absenté dimanche matin, je suis venu ici. J'avais vu pas mal de photos et je voulais la voir pour être sûr que c'était bien ce que je voulais. J'ai alors fait une offre à Kate.**

**- C'est super Edward, je suis contente pour toi. Mais pourquoi cette clé ?**

**- Et bien, elle te servira pour quand tu viendras me voir. Et si jamais tu veux vivre ici et bien tu auras déjà la clé. Rien ne presse, c'est juste une suggestion.**

**- D'accord. **Dis-je en prenant la clé.

Nous nous recouchâmes dans le lit tout en nous caressant. Nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous toucher, c'était un besoin vital.

**- Tu as vraiment eu peur que je te demande en mariage ?**

**- Oui. **Avouai-je faiblement.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu as peur de t'engager, tout ce que je te demande c'est de réfléchir à la possibilité de venir vivre ici, un jour, si tu le veux.**

**- Promis je vais y réfléchir.**

Et c'est sur cette promesse, qu'il m'embrassa passionnément et m'emmena de nouveau dans les tréfonds du plaisir.

Ce jour-là, nous avons inauguré chaque pièce de sa nouvelle maison comme si nous scellions une sorte de pacte d'amour. Nous allions désormais écrire une nouvelle page de notre histoire, notre seule et unique marque d'héroïne.

**The End**


End file.
